196: The Lilo Adventure of Monster High: Ghouls Rule
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Logan goes off into the human world and the gang must find her before reality show tycoon, "Snake Timmons" exposes their secret.
1. Logan wanders off

The Celestian Alliance and The Freaky 6 were getting out of Mr. Jinn's Monster History Class and off to the monster's explorations club. The first topic was the human world, "I want to go to the Human World." Logan shouted.

She flew out of the window, "Logan!" Will shouted.

"It's what I predicted." Nathalia said, "Also, we'll go to a costume party to find Logan in Los Angeles, only to be mistaken for costumes. Then we'll get exposed and 2 of us will get arrested. Luckily, they'll be rescued by the others and we'll stop a con-artist reality show host from exposing us."

"Reality shows are always looking for secrets." Zach said, "This is why I don't audition for them."

"I'm proud of you Bro," Ethan said.

"But this host makes up lies for ratings," Nathalia said.

"Your thinking of, "Snake Timmons" are you," Lilo asked, "He was the creator of, "Angry Tiger Island" they canceled 4 years ago due to low ratings."

"That's The Swamp Triplets favorite human reality show," Skyler said.

Warren looks at Grogan, "Does she always wander off?" Warren asked.

"Duh," Grogran answered, "She does this stupid thing all the time."

Abberan started to track down Logan. Janel recalled his Monster Tracker one time when he came to New Orleans to find ghosts to attend Monster High, "According to my monster tracker," Abberan said, "She's heading for the Gargoyle Grove."

Mr. Jinn came in and recalls going their last year. After Will explained everything, he decided to go before Logan exposes them.

At the Gargoyle Grove, they met Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. They explained that Logan has left behind something. They showed it to Lilo and she said, "It's one of Logan's potions."

Nathalia knew that potion leads them to The Human World. Mr. Jinn had to make sure Logan doesn't mess anything up. The 3 gargoyles decided to help them. Nathalia shook the potion, tossed it in the air and sent them to the Human World.

 **Note: This one will be different because this story takes place on Halloween. Also, some of the parts will be different.**


	2. Snake Timmons

They arrived at the Palmwoods, where they're hosting a costume party. The manager dressed as a mummy. Magenta altered their outfits into "Groovy mummy costume." Skyler comments.

"Are you here for the party?" "NonPalmwoods residents cost 20 dollars per person."

The gang looked around and saw cupcake drawings on the walls, little kids coming out of the office, and a candy bowl empty, "What happened in here?" Will asked.

"I'll tell you what happened!" said the manager, "That hyper girl with the gargoyle costume flew in here and pretended she was a pirate, then she ate up all the free candy from the candy bowl, drew some cupcakes on the wall, and turned my office into a kid's playroom."

"We don't have that kind of money."

"Speaking of cupcakes," Abberan said, "How about some cupcakes instead?"

"You're in." the manager said as he ate them.

He started to shrink the price to 10 dollars, which impressed Natahlia, "These cupcakes will make him good for 12 hours." Abberan explained to the gang.

"What happens when you'll eat 12 cupcakes?" Lilo asked.

"Then you'll be good for 144 hours, which is 6 days."

Then they bumped into a director like person with shades dressed as a magician. Layla quickly recognized him, "Your Snake Timmons." Layla said.

"Indeedy O Kiddo." Snake replied, "I'm filming the lives at this Halloween Party and making them trash the place, and telling them that they avoid ."

"Those are all lies!" Nathalia shouted.

He didn't care and left.

"I don't like this guy," Abberan said.

"Plus he wears shades indoors," Grogan said, "like that Simon fella from American Idol."

They decided to talk to the guests to see if they saw Logan.

"Would you like some garlic bread ma'am?" a caterer asked.

"I can't eat the garlic bread," Janel answered.

Snake was filming the party-goers when he saw Janel talking to Magenta, seeing that she doesn't have reflection

"They're monsters." he whispered to himself.

He rushed to the lobby and secretly called the police.

Later, the cops showed up and saw the monsters. "Not good," Skyler whispered.

"Let's get out of here!" Lilo shouted.

Only Grogan and Warren got arrested. Abberan saw the entire thing and decided to warn them.

In the hallway, Abberan told them everything. "Whoever exposed us must be mean," Fluttershy growled.

"It's Snake Timmons." Twilight said, "Nathalia said that a reality show host will try to expose us."

Suddenly, they heard some laughing going on. They decided to follow it. Little did they know, is that Snake filmed every last one of their moves.

In the game room, they found Logan playing around, "Logan!" Stitch shouted.

"Guys!" Logan shouted as she hugged them, "I'm glad you came."

"The costume party here is a ball," Pinkie shouted, "Except the part where Warren and Grogan got arrested.

"You should check out the snack machine," Logan said.

She showed a damaged snack machine and snacks on the ground. Stitch, Pinkie, The Celestian Birds, and The Pokemon Pets started to eat them, "You destroyed the snack machine?" Will asked.

"Of course," Logan shouted, "And did you say that Grogan and Warren got arrested?"

"I did. Pinkie said,

"I don't want them to eat prison slop." Logan shouted, "Let's go!"


	3. Breaking out of jail

Grogan and Warren were dragged by the police and locked up in a cell, "This stinks!" Grogan shouted.

"I'm stuck in this dump." "When my dad was a teenager, he got himself arrested all the time. Usually, he makes me ."

"It's what I predicted." Nathalia said, "Also, we'll go to a costume party to find Logan in Los Angeles, only to be mistaken for costumes. Then we'll get exposed and 2 of us will get arrested. Luckily, they'll be rescued by the others and we'll stop a con-artist reality show host from exposing us."

Behind them was a scary looking man with werewolf tattoos and a goatee, "Aren't you one of the contestants of Angry Tiger Island?" Grogan asked

"I got kicked out first for beating up the other contestants." "Names, "Leon Jordan"

"I'm Warren," Warren greeted, "And this is my friend, "Grogan"

"We got locked up by that awful reality show man Snake Timmons." Grogan continued.

"I hated him," Leon said, "He never minds his own business."

Out of their cell, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne came around.

"What are you 2 doing in jail?" Hugo asked

"We decided to do what Logan would do," Laverne explained, "Wander off."

"Frankly," Victor said, "Wandering off can lead to trouble."

Meanwhile, on the streets of Los Angeles, they were trying to locate the prison that Warren and Grogan are in. Abberan, Azelf, Uxie, Janel Logan, Will, and Nathalia decided to go aerial. As they were looking around, they found Victor, Hugo, and Laverne signaling them. They need a way to get in the jail. Abberan had the perfect gadget for them to sneak in. He gave them Ghost Brownies, where they can get ghost powers for 2 hours. The gargoyles, Janel, Azelf, Uxie, Will, and Nathalia ate a brownie and snook in.

They found the cell that Grogan and Warren were in and they were happy to see them. Will breaks the cell bars and they escaped, "I'm so glad to see you, Bro." Warren said as he hugged Azelf.

"Snake Timmons is the one behind this and he's going to expose us," Will explained.

"Let me come with you." Leon said, "I want to show more than me."

Leon rode on Twilight and catches up with the others. Logan asked why was Leon in jail. He explained that he was walking home from the gym he works at as a personal trainer when he got mugged. He tossed the man and accidentally broke a police car.

After they caught up with the others, Janel was looking at her phone in horror and showed it to her friends, "And at Midnight tonight, be sure to watch Snake Timmons on, "Secrets in " where he reveals another secret." the announcer said,

"We have to get there fast!" Lilo said.

"Let's go!" Stitch shouted.


	4. Stopping Snake

In downtown Los Angeles, Snake was getting ready for his live broadcast. They were spying on them behind a billboard for . Behind them was Mr. Jinn, "Mr. Jinn" Fluttershy said, "We're so glad your here."

"I saw your arrest on TV and you found Logan." Mr. Jinn replied.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Jinn." Logan shouted, "You should see this costume party The Palmwoods had."

"We couldn't let them wear those tacky orange outfits and eat that prison slop." Janel said, "If they had garlic I'll die."

Janel, Will, Nathalia, and Abberan phased through the wall and Nathalia did some magic on the camera.

"We also made a new friend in the slammer." Rainbow Dash replied, "This is Leon."

"The personal trainer from Los Angeles who beats up other contestants," Uxie explained.

"Only when they mess with my emotions," Leon replied.

"So you are real monsters." Leon said.

Snake made his broadcast on the air live. As he pressed the button revealing his film on the jumbo screen, everyone laughed, "What the?" Snake shouted when he turned around. "It's that music video from that CLST band. I hate those kids. The bassist looks like a boy, the guitarist it's too spooky, the princess doesn't eat meat, and the gamer spends too much time with video games."

He started to run off to the streets while the police followed him, "Will" Uxie said, "Should I erase Leon's memories of our existence.?"

"Sure," Will said.

"Do we have to?" Logan said, "He helped us find Snake."

"The floating yellow creature is right," Leon replied, "I must serve my time in jail."

"How long are yall in jail for anyway?" Applejack asked.

"5 months." Leon said, "And I've been serving serving 2."

Uxie opened his eyes, erased Leon's memories and it made him fall asleep.

"Good job Uxie," Grogan said.

"What about Snake?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think the cops got it covered," Abberan said.

Everyone watched Snake get arrested for false advertising, "I'm telling you," Snake shouted, "Those kids at the Palmwoods are monsters!"

Later at the prison, Leon woke up thinking him helping The Celestian Alliance was all a dream. Then Snake got locked in. Leon glared and beating him up. Little did he know is that Abberan and The Lake Guardians were watching them. They rushed to The Fright Side and told the gang everything.

They were thrilled that Snake is in jail, that way he won't expose their secrets. Then they head off to their classes.

The End.


End file.
